L5r:Books Project
One of the goals of the L5R Wiki is to include all of the information ever published about the setting of Legend of the Five Rings. To this end, it is the goal of the contributors to this wiki to go page by page through every L5R RPG book published and glean as much setting information from the pages as possible. To join this project, simply pick a book, add your name to the list as working on it, and update it regularly whenever you have finished a few more pages. Be sure to date your progress reports, so that others who may want to work on the same book will know if you have stopped working. If you have made references to a few select pages in a certain book, but have no intention of putting the rest of the book into the wiki, do not sign yourself up for that book. Leave it for someone planning to go through the entire volume. ''Editing Note: In addition to the signature button on the edit page (that inserts ~~~~ into a page for your name and date), ~~~ will insert only your username and ~~~~~ will insert only the date.'' Books The following divisions are greatly arbitrary, and generally reflect similarities in titles. The sub-sections are either alphabetized or in chronological order, whichever makes more sense for the section in question. The "Way of" section is alphabetical for the Great Clans, then chronological for the following releases. Core Rule Books * Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire (3001) * Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide (3101) * Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Game Master's Guide (3102) * Legend of the Five Rings, Roleplaying Game, Third Edition (3200) 1-25, 284-318 done. Majushi 15:33, 14th Dec 2005 (EDT) "Way of" * Way of the Crab (3007) Majushi Pages 1-107 done. 19:25, 24th June 2005 (EDT) All Done! * Way of the Crane (3009) * Way of the Dragon (3003) * Way of the Lion (3010) * Way of the Phoenix (3017) Pages 1-80 done. 22:57, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Way of the Scorpion (3008) * Way of the Unicorn (3005) * Way of the Minor Clans (3021) * Way of the Naga (3014) * Way of the Wolf (3025) * Way of Shinsei (3028) * Way of the Shadowlands (3030) * Way of the Nezumi (3032) * Way of the Samurai (3106) Majushi Pages 1-53 done. 00:56, 28 January 2006 (UTC) * Way of the Ninja (3107) Bayushi * Way of the Shugenja (3108) Mproud Pages 1-7 done. 18:03, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Way of the Open Hand (3042) * Way of the Daimyo (3043) * Way of the Thief (3044) "Secrets of" * Secrets of the Crab (3036) mobyfoo 16:17, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Pages 1-25. * Secrets of the Crane (3037) * Secrets of the Dragon (3038) Kitsuki Tonbo 19:06, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Secrets of the Lion (3026) * Secrets of the Mantis (3034) Dairu 19:38, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Secrets of the Phoenix (3035) * Secrets of the Scorpion (3027) * Secrets of the Shadowlands (3039) Bayushi * Secrets of the Unicorn (3029) Tsarancia Winter Court Series * Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun (3016) * Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita (3024) * Winter Court: Kyuden Asako (3030) Adventures B - Bushido Series * Code of Bushido (B-1; 4003) * Legacy of the Forge (B-2; 4006) I - Intrigue Series * Honor's Veil (I-1; 4001) * Bells of the Dead (I-2; 4009) M - High magic Series * Midnight's Blood (M-1; 4005) * Void in the Heavens (M-2; 4007) S - Shadowlands Series * Tomb of Iuchiban (S-1; 3012) * Twilight Honor (S-2; 4004) * Lesser of Two Evils (S-3; 4008) L - City of Lies * City of Lies (L-1; 3004) * Night of a Thousand Screams (L-2; 4002) O - Otosan Uchi * Otosan Uchi (3020) Campaign Settings * Time of the Void (3033) * Hidden Emperor (3047) * The Four Winds (3201) Miscellaneous Books * The Book of the Shadowlands (3006) * Bearers of Jade: The Second Book of the Shadowlands (3019) * The Complete Exotic Arms Guide (3040) * Creatures of Rokugan (3104) - Bayushi * Fortunes and Winds (3109) * Gamemaster's Pack (3002) - "The Hare Clan" * Gamemaster's Pack (3002) - "The Silence Within Sound" * Game Master's Survival Guide (3015) * Legend of the Five Rings Live-Action Role Playing (3041) * The Merchant's Guide to Rokugan (3023) * Minmura: The Village of Promises (4010) * Unexpected Allies (3018) * Walking the Way (3011) * The Way of Shadow (3013) * Dungeons & Dragons: Oriental Adventures - Licidy * D&D: Oriental Adventures: Rokugan - Licidy Novels The Legend of the Five Rings novels, both the Clan War and Four Winds series, are not authoratative sources of information. They were not written with the storyline in mind, and they contradict many, many points within the official story. While the current story team has said they try not to contradict these sources unless necessary, they are nonetheless unreliable. Because of this, their inclusion into this Wiki is not only a low priority, but actively discouraged. Category:Programs and To-Do Lists